


A Kiss In Town Square

by Sacred__Oasis



Series: Mistletoe Kisses (count down to Christmas 2020) [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers for Tangled The Series, Wordcount: 100-1.000, i don’t know what i’m doing, lots of fluff, mistletoe kisses, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred__Oasis/pseuds/Sacred__Oasis
Summary: Upon hearing about the engagement of the beloved princess and former thief, the kingdom of Corona has decided to host a party.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Mistletoe Kisses (count down to Christmas 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Kiss In Town Square

**Author's Note:**

> I know that they get engaged in the series, but uh, I haven’t watched the series, soooooooooo, idk what I’m doing lol. Just pretend it’s near Christmas time, ok?

A warm orange light washed over the kingdom as the sun began to set beyond the waters. It was a beautiful evening, one full of great laughter and cheer that spread high morale among the people of the kingdom of Corona. Why was everyone so happy, you ask?

Well, it was the engagement of the dear princess, Rapunzel, and ex-thief Flynn- Eugene Fitzherbert. Upon hearing of the engagement, the whole kingdom was thrilled, the girl’s parents being no exception- and so, a party was thrown in their favor.

And that is where the pair found themselves that evening.

”Eugene, come on! Walk faster, I want to visit that baked goods booth!” The once blonde, now brunette whined playfully, tugging her partner on when she could no longer contain her excitement.

”You sure are excited about this Raps.” The man replied after a while.   
  


“Well of course! They through a party just for us, isn’t that sweet?” Her eyes were filled with joyous wonder as she took the hands of her fiancé in her own. She breathed it all in, bathing in the light and love that surrounded them.   
  


Her partner, Eugene, on the other hand seemed less thrilled. “It is really nice of them, yes...” he trailed off with a slightly nervous chuckle.

The princess frowned. “Is something wrong? Are you feeling ok? Do you not like it?”

He held up his hands in mock surrender. “Woah, woah there Sunshine, slow down!”

She abruptly cut herself off, rubbing the back of her head a bit nervously. “Heh, sorry.”

Eugene shook his head. “Don’t apologize, they were fair questions. It’s nice to know how much you care about me.” He gave her a light smile before continuing on. “It’s just that...”

”That?”

He sighed. “I guess I’m just concerned that maybe... maybe they’re just doing this to be nice and... and deep down they don’t think I’m good enough for you.”

Gentle hands cradled his cheeks, causing him to look up. There was a look in his fiancé’s green eyes that held such a determination, such truth and honesty that he found himself entranced and unable to look away.   
  


“You, Eugene Fitzherbert, are more than enough. They all think you’re enough. And if they don’t, that’s on them, because that just means that they fail to see just how amazing you are.”

Had they not already been engaged, Eugene would have proposed to her right then and there.

”My Sunshine, have I ever told you how much I love you?”

She giggled. “You have, but you could stand to mention it a few more times.”

With a smile tracing his lips, he leaned forward. “Well then, Princess Rapunzel of Corona, I love you.”

Suddenly, a flash of something green caught the girl’s eye. Her eyes lit up instantly. “Eugene, look!”

There above their heads was a small cluster of the ever famous plant: mistletoe. Holiday decorating must have come early.

Eugene let out a laugh. “Well, I was going to kiss you anyways, but not I have an excuse.”

Rapunzel rolled her eyes before smacking her lips against his.

It was pretty much the best party they’d ever gone to (until the wedding of course).

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread, please let me know if you find any mistakes! I was really winging this one, so I hope I got their dynamic at least somewhat right haha!


End file.
